Fire Emblem: The Azumanga Saga
by BioDragon
Summary: A mix of Azumanga and Fire Emblem, an adventure of a princess and her companions. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem: Azumanga Saga

By Biodragon

I do not own Azumanga Daioh or Fire Emblem, only the merchandise.

Prologue

_The 200th year anniversary of the Azumanga dynasty had finally come. A joyous occasion on its own was even more celebrated for it also was the royal princess's 13th birthday. The country was filled with happiness and cheer on this day, but sadly it would not last. _

A guard made his way around the castle, one of the few still on duty. Hearing a sound from the surrounding forest he paused for a moment. Hearing nothing, he started to walk again, 'Probably just a cat' he thought. Suddenly an arrow shot out of the darkness piercing the guard's leg.

"THE PALACE IS UNDER ATTACK!" the guard managed to yell through his shock and pain before another arrow silenced him. The castle exploded into life, guards trying to defend against the invaders. Windows shattered under a rain of arrows, doors and gates broken down by mighty rams. Many of the guards scrambled to get their armor on, woken from their post-celebration sleep, only to be overwhelmed by the enemy.

The king ran through the halls of the castle, wielding his legendary lance he fell any unlucky invader to meet him. Slamming open the door to his daughter's room, he sighed in relief to see that none of the attackers had reached her. The princess, awake from all the noise outside of her room, sat up rubbing her eye's sleepily.

"Papa? What's going on?" she said yawning. The king ran over to the princess, quickly picking her up and running out of the room.

"No time to explain, we have to get you out of here," he said racing down the hall. It was only then, in the princess's sleep-fogged mind, did she notice the spear blade dyed crimson in her father's other hand. Suddenly a masked man jumped out of a room at them wielding a sword. Before she could even scream her father swung his lance, slaying the attacker and slamming the body into the wall, not slowing a step. The princess clung closer to her father in shock

"Papa what's going on? Who was that?" the princess said, hiding her brief wave of nausea at the bloodshed.

"The castle is under attack, by who I don't know," the king said, running faster through the halls of the castle. The princess just nodded weakly, as she began to see more of the effects of the attack. Many parts of the castle in shambles or set afire, bodies lying on the ground, blood splattered on the walls. It took all the princess had to keep from retching. Before the princess knew it they had reached the royal stables. Waiting there was the queen, and two guards that the princess wasn't familiar with.

"Ah, you're finally here, all the things she'll need are ready," the queen said motioning to a large bag tied to the back of the princess's equally large horse.

"Good, and can I trust you two to get my daughter to safety," the king asked the two guards while placing the princess atop her horse.

"Of course, my majesty," one of them said from atop a horse, a girl with long brown hair and glasses.

"Yah, no need to worry about a thing," the second guard said sitting behind the first one, also a girl with dark brown hair that was spiky at the bottom.

"W-wait! You're not coming with me?" the princess said, looking at her father and mother in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot abandon my kingdom nor my subjects," the king said holding his daughter's hand.

"And I won't abandon your father," the queen said, joining her hand with theirs. The king looked at his wife, ready to raise an argument to what she said, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't even think about making me run; somebody's gotta watch your butt," the queen said in a 'won't-take-no-for-an-answer' tone of voice. Looking up at her daughter, she saw her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"And don't you worry about your father and me, we'll be safe. You know no one can best your father with a lance and I am the head magic core for the kingdom," the queen said smiling up at her daughter.

"Just escape, be strong, stay safe, and remember we love you," the queen said running her over her daughter's head. The princess nodded strongly, keeping her tears from falling. The king patted the princess's head affectionately, leaning over he also stroked the horse's neck.

"Get her to safety," he whispered to the horse, which gave a snort in response.

Opening the gate, the king gave the guards a look, a silent plea to protect his daughter they nodded in understanding. Then they and the princess quickly dashed into the night, the princess looked back at her waving parents until she couldn't see them anymore. Then she turned around and clung to her horse's mane as he galloped behind the horse carrying the guards. Burying her face into the mane, tears that she had held back finally began to run down her cheeks. Holding tightly to her horse she ignored everything around her, as they ran further and further into the night.

Wow, my first posted story! :) Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Azumanga fire emblem

Everything was dark around her; and then suddenly it was like a tornado of color and sound had engulfed her. Images of the castle, blood, darkness, swords and people chasing her, swirled and howled all around her. She shut her eyes, and curled into a ball. They were too fast, too loud. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, it stopped. Looking up she saw her parents smiling down gently at her.

"What are you frightened of?" her father said, "You are a princess."

"And more importantly, you are our daughter" mother said kneeling closer to her.

"Stand up to all who would try to scare you," her father said patting her head with a fading hand.

"Protect all those in need," her mother said, her face becoming blurry, but her voice still strong.

"And never lose hope, our darling daughter," they both said fading away. She tried to grab of them, to make them stay, but they just slipped through her fingers like smoke. She opened her mouth to beg them to stay, but her voice had left her.

"Worry not daughter, we shall meet again," her parent's voices drifted into her ears though she could no longer see them.

She stayed still for a moment, wrapped in herself. But then a sense of resolve flooded through her: 'Yes, I shall see them again. And I shall be brave,' she thought. She stood strong and unwavering, as the world around her began to light up. As the light got stronger and stronger, the princess heard voices.

"Princess…Princess, it's time to wakeup."

"Yeah, wakeup lazy bones!"

The princess woke up with a start, sitting up she looked around. They were in a forest, their bags were on the ground and the horses were tied to a tree of the edge of the clearing they were in.

Looking up the princess got a better look at her guards, the longhaired girl was wearing blue cavalier armor, and glasses. While the short haired girl was dressed in a red with black trim tunic and skirt that was a bit longer on one side, the standard garb for a myrmidon.

"You should be more respectful to the princess!"

"Hey it woke her up didn't it?"

The two girls argued; the girl with the long hair grabbed the shorthaired girl and put her in a headlock. The longhaired girl looked up, confirming her partner's claim.

"Ah, good morning your highness," she said, bowing as best as she could while still holding her teammate in a headlock.

"Hey order her to let me go will ya!" the short haired girl said, trying and failing to get out of the long haired girls steel grip.

The princess giggled at their antics, "You can let her go, it's not that big of a deal," she said.

"But your highness," the longhaired girl said, releasing the shorthaired girl.

"And no more 'highness' business, you can just call me Chiyo," Chiyo said smiling at the longhaired girl.

The longhaired girl hesitated, "B-but that would be improp…"

"Yay I like this kid! Screw the rules," the shorthaired girl blurted out.

"Don't worry about it, my name wasn't public knowledge so we can use it in public," Chiyo said, "And lets try and avoid rule breaking"

"Very smart your highness," the longhaired girl said, releasing her companion.

"And then it got boring again," the other girl sighed.

"By the way we never got properly introduced," Chiyo said

"Oh right, my name is Koyomi, Mizuhara, knight of 9th squadron of the royal guard," the longhaired girl said. "You can call me Yomi."

"And I'm the wild attack-cat of squad 9, Tomo Takino!" the shorthaired girl yelled, punching a fist into the air.

"It's very nice to meet you," Chiyo said smiling cutely. The moment was spoiled by Chiyo's stomach grumbling, causing Chiyo to instantly blush the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Sorry," Chiyo said, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's to be expected," Yomi said, handing Chiyo an apple from her knapsack. "We were riding a long time."

"What is unexpected is that you got hungry before tubby! I'm shocked," Tomo yelled only to get a sharp punch from Yomi, who acted like nothing happened.

"Does this happen often?" Chiyo asked hesitantly, looking down at Tomo with concern. She got a unanimous "Yep" in response. Chiyo just smiled hesitantly 'okay' she thought. "So what are going to do now?" she asked.

"We are going to get you to the next kingdom," Yomi said, spreading a map onto the ground.

"The next kingdom is Kaneda, and it is an ally of the royal family. They can provide us with protection until we decide what we are going to do." Yomi said rolling up the map. "It shouldn't take more then a week to get there."

"A week! Aww, what a drag." Tomo whined.

"Hey I'm not happy about it either. I mean having to spend a week on the same horse as you? " Yomi said, retying her sack back to her horse. "Come on if we leave now we can get to a small town a ways off before dark."

"Right," Chiyo said climbing onto her horse as Tomo and Yomi climbed onto theirs.

"Oh I forgot to introduce Tadakichi-san" Chiyo said petting her horse. The horse, as opposed to his master, was a giant. He was cloud white, his long mane almost covering his black eyes, and his long tail, the same shade of white as the rest of him, reached down to his ankles.

"So what's your horse's name" Chiyo asked, looking at the leaf-brown horse with a darker acorn-brown spot on the nose and the bottom of the legs.

"Greased Lighting!"

"Chestnut."

Chiyo looked from one girl to the next.

"That is not his name Tomo!" Yomi yelled at Tomo, "Greased Lighting really."

"Better than your boring name! And his lighting will match your thunder thighs!" Tomo shot back only to get a chop on the head. The horse in question just did the horse equivalent of a sigh and rolled his eyes Chiyo blinked wondering if she really just saw that. The horse started to walk in the direction it was supposed to while Tomo and Yomi kept arguing. 'I'm guessing this is a common thing,' Chiyo thought as she followed the bickering duo. 'What an adventure I've found myself in' she thought with some nervousness, but with far more excitement.

Sorry to who ever read the first chapter for the long wait, any excuse I have would probably be flimsy, if you enjoy it leave a review if you please. Again really sorry for the long update time, rest assured that the next chapter won't take so long. peace :)


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Emblem: Azumanga Saga

Chapter 3

Chiyo was really getting tempted to knock herself out. They had been traveling for hours and even though it defied reason Tomo and Yomi were still arguing. Chiyo had to give Yomi's horse credit for completely ignoring the yelling match, and sometimes fist fight, happening on its back.

'If it was me I would have bucked them off already,' Chiyo thought before grimacing at what thought, 'I must be getting tired for me to think like that, I really wish something happens soon or I'm going to do mad!' Unfortunately fate tends to be a real joker when it comes to wishes.

Hearing the sound of branches breaking the group turned to see five bandits come out of a thicket of trees. Seeing the bandits Tomo and Yomi's expression changed to a serious, Yomi pulling her horse to be in between the bandits, while Tomo slid of the saddle putting her hand on the pommel of her sword.

"Is there something you are looking for," Yomi said coolly while reaching for her spear.

One of bandits stepped forward hefting a axe over his shoulder, "Oh we ain't want much, just that your little girl on the white horse have a bounty on her head we aims to collect," he said in a rough voice while the other bandits readied their weapons.

"Ha! Like you slobs could get by me, why don't you go home before I have to beat you up," Tomo said drawing her sword as she mocked the bandits.

"You wench I was going to go easy on ya, but forget that. Get em boys, start with the loud mouth," what seemed to be the head bandits yelled causing the bandits to charge. Tomo yelled a battle cry and charged the bandits.

"Chiyo run and hide while we deal with this", Yomi said drawing her lance.

"But what about you," Chiyo said shaken by what was happening.

"Don't worry about us, knights of the royal guard won't fall to such foe's," Yomi said winking at Chiyo.

"But..."

Don't worry just go, we'll find you once we're done," Yomi said slapping Chiyo horse. With a start Tadakichi bolted away, Chiyo looked over her shoulder to see Yomi turn and join Tomo in the fight. Gritting her teeth Chiyo rode on, 'I couldn't do anything again,' she thought.

After riding for a while Chiyo slowed Tadakichi, 'this should be far enough,' Chiyo thought. Sighing Chiyo looked down at her hands, which were gripping the reins to hard her knuckles turned white.

'Why can't I do anything, I want to help, I don't want to be a burden, but...', Chiyo was broken out of her thoughts by a bandit coming out a thicket. The bandit looked at Chiyo for a moment in puzzlement before laughing loudly.

"I recognize you, there be a big pay day in my future if I capture you," the bandit said, "now why don't you come with me."

Chiyo was frozen with fear, but Tadakichi was not, rearing up as the bandit neared, knocking the bandit back.

"You stupid animal!" the bandit said hefting up his axe, seeing what the bandit was going to do Chiyo screamed at the top of her lungs. But just before the bandit could swing the axe a large ball of black matter hit him in the chest knocking back and down in one hit.

"He wasn't being very nice," A voice said. Turning Chiyo saw that it had come from a girl that couldn't be that much older then her. The girl was dressed in a large black cloak that Chiyo remembered learning was the garb of a dark mage.

"Thank you for saving me, who are you?"

"My name is Ayumu, what's your name?"

"Chiyo."

"Nice to meet you Chiyo, are you all right?" Ayuma said checking Chiyo for any wounds.

"No I'm Alright, thank you very much," Chiyo said, doing a slight bow in her saddle.

"No problem, helping ya is what anyone would do," Ayuma said, "Do you know why that person was after ya?

"Me and my friends were attacked by some bandits," Chiyo said looking in the direction she had come from, "They told me to run away so that they could deal with the bandits." Chiyo kept staring in the direction she knew her friends were when Ayuma got Chiyo attention.

"Ya worried?"

"I'm not sure, they said they could handle it, but what if more bandits show up," Chiyo said the unease showing on her face.

"You want to go help them?"

"I would only get in the way, I don't know how to use any weapons or any magic. I'd just be a hindrance to my friends," Chiyo said dejected.

"Ya don't know any magic, really?" Ayuma asked looking puzzled, "I could sense magic in ya, you sure you don't know magic?"

"Well my mom did teach me a bit of healing magic, but I never finished my training," Chiyo said, a bit shocked at Ayuma's observation.

Ayuma nodded in understanding before snapping her finger. Reaching into her cloak Ayuma pulled out a heal staff and handed it to Chiyo, "This is a beginners staff, could you use this?"

"Well yes, but why are you carrying around a heal staff?' Chiyo asked, the weirdness of the coincidence getting to her.

"Ya know I don't really remember, I think it was a gift for helping somebody or something," Ayuma said a look of puzzlement on her face, "Either way do you think you can use it?"

"I think so," Chiyo said examining the staff.

"Ok then lets go find your friends," Ayuma said happily turning in the direction Tadakichi had run from.

"Wait your coming along," Chiyo asked,

"Yep, ya can heal your friends, but it won't do any good if ya get hurt. I'll make sure your safe," Ayuma said smiling at Chiyo.

"Thank you Ayuma," Chiyo said smiling back, "We'll be quicker if you ride on Tadakichi, he can carry both of us easy."

"Ah your name is Tadakichi, nice to meet you too," Ayuma said petting Tadakichi on the nose, who snorted happily. Pulling herself up on the horse with Chiyo's help, the three ran back in the direction of Tomo and Yomi, the fear and sense of helplessness that had been in Chiyo being replaced with determination to help her friends.

"Well this is boring," Tomo said as she fell one of bandits with a single blow. Looking around she saw the bodies of the defeated thugs and she could Yomi fighting two at once. Though Yomi was outnumbered she was having no problem dealing with them. Tomo turned to look at where the leader of the bandits was, standing behind reinforcements that had arrived after Tomo proved too much for the first group to handle. Tomo sighed, swinging her blade to rest on her shoulder as she walked toward the group of bandits.

"Are you going to hide back there all day, or are you too scared," Tomo said, smirking at the head thug.

"You little wench I'll have yer head!" the head thug yelled, "What are you boys waiting for, kill her!"

"But boss she took down five of our guys without breaking a sweat," one of bandits said. All of the bandits fidgeting and flinching as Tomo got closer and closer.

"It's just one little girl, if those guys couldn't beat her then they were too weak to be part of our gang!" the head thug growled at his men.

"That looks like a girl, but she fights like a demon," said another of the grunts as they all starting backing away.

"Very well if you weak cowards don't know how to fight then I'll take care of this," the boss said rushing toward Tomo. Bringing his axe high the boss swung aiming for Tomo's head, only for her to sidestep his attack. Taking her sword Tomo attacked far too fast for the boss to dodge. After a flurry of attacks that where almost too fast to see Tomo was standing behind the boss.

"How is this possible...?" The boss said as he slumped to the ground. The grunts after seeing their boss taken down without even a struggle turned and fled from the fight, disappearing into the forest.

"Well that was easy," Tomo said sheathing her sword.

"They were just a bunch of small time bandits, though more will try," Yomi said riding up to Tomo.

"To have bounty posters already, those empire crooks sure work fast," Tomo said leaning on Yomi's still unnamed horse.

"That and there is no way these bandits could have found us without being told that we were heading in this general direction. We are going to have to be extra cautious in the future to avoid being found,"

"Things just keep getting harder for us don't they," Tomo sighed rubbing the back of her head. "So lets go find Chiyo to make a plan."

"Agreed," Yomi said, helping Tomo up onto the horse.

"I wonder how far she ran anyway,"

"Not too far hopefully, either way we must find her before other bounty hunters do."

"Well isn't that perfect," Tomo sighed as they headed in the direction that Chiyo went.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Man am I absent minded, been so long since I worked on this. Thanks to Jasonbobdude for reminding me of this. Though it still took me a long to time to get it up. Damn finals and then addictive games. (if you have things to get done DON'T buy Monster Hunter 3 that game is so hard to pull away from) I will try to get chapter updates on a weekly or so basis now though. To any who read this story I again apologize for the large time gap. Thank you.

Biodragon


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have Chiyo run and hide," Tomo said after 30 minutes of following the trail Chiyo left when she fled. "Good grief she went far."

"Our choices were not very good, there were too many to properly protect her, though we are going to have to figure out a different strategy," Yomi said in agreement.

"So Yomi what exactly is our plan again?" Tomo said, leaning her chin on Yomi's shoulder."

"Don't you remember we have to get the princess to the country of Kaneda, though with the bounty on our heads things are going to be a bit more difficult then I had hoped," Yomi said before shaking Tomo off her shoulder.

"Hah we'll be fine, we have me "Demon Blade Tomo!" one the job," Tomo said laughing loudly.

"Oh I feel safer already," Yomi said rolling her eyes.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So why are in this area anyway?" Chiyo asked Ayuma, turning her head slightly to look behind at the mage.

"After finishing my training my master sent me out and said to explore the world and practice my magic," Ayuma said.

"That's so cool," Chiyo said an excited smile on her face. To Chiyo who had never been far from the palace the chance to explore the world without people treating her like a princess was an exciting idea. "So you've had lots of adventures right?"

"Oh ya," Ayuma said nodding, "I saw a giant desert, pirates, giant cities, old castles that may have been haunted," Ayuma said waving her arms in a ghostly manner and moaning creepily. Chiyo stiffened visibly at the word haunted.

"Can you talk about things that are not scary please," Chiyo said. Ayuma stopped the ghost imitations before chuckling, "He he, sorry bout that," Ayuma said before putting on a thinking look, "Something not scary huh." Ayuma thought for a little bit before getting a look of realization.

"There is this one really cool thing that happened once, I got to see a wyvern up close and it wasn't trying to hurt me or anything," Ayuma said triumphantly.

"Really! That's so cool, I've never seen real one before, Chiyo said so happy that she turned away for the front to properly look at Ayuma, Tadakichi took this opportunity to stop in the clearing they were in and nibble on the foliage as his master was preoccupied.

"You've really never seen one?" Ayuma asked, her answer being Chiyo shaking her head vigorously in a negative. "Well it looks likes there's one up there," Ayuma said calmly pointing up. Chiyo whipped her head up to see that there was indeed a large creature high above them and that it was plummeting toward their position very fast. Chiyo shrieked and Tadakichi neighed loudly as the wyvern landed in the clearing kicking up a large dust cloud as it did. Coughing at the dust, Chiyo saw when the dust cleared that the wyvern was a large brown one with black stripes and spots on its body, making it look very intimidating. There was also someone riding the wyvern, a tall woman with long black hair and an imposing aura to match her wyvern. Dismounting the wyvern the woman approached Chiyo.

"Chiyo Mihama correct?" the woman said tersely.

Chiyo nodded, still a bit stunned at the woman's entrance.

"I am captain Sakaki of the special force of the Kaneda air force. I have been given the mission of escorting her highness to the capital," Sakaki said loudly with a swift salute.

"Umm, ok," Chiyo said her mind still trying to grasp what had just happened.

"Wow your so tall," Ayuma it seemed had no trouble in going past what had just happened.

Sakaki's tough expression changed to one of puzzlement before going back, "Is there anything that you want me to do princess?" She said.

"Well, I was trying to find my friends, they should be down this path," Chiyo said pointing down the path they had previously been following.

"I see, wait here and I will go find them," Sakaki said before saluting once more and jumping up on her wyvern and with a large flap of its wings they were airborne.

As Chiyo watched them fly away she was still a bit shocked at the coincidence at what had just happened.

"So you're a princess? That's cool," Ayuma said being completely oblivious to Chiyo's shock.

"Well yeah, I guess," Chiyo said before looking at Ayuma in confusion, "Doesn't what just happened shock you in any way?"

"No, why?" Ayuma said with a carefree look on her face.

Chiyo sighed saying never mind and decided to wait for the others to come.

//////////////////////////////////////

Sorry for this little chapter. Mainly wanted to use it to introduce Sakaki. The next chapter will be much much longer, have a fight and introduce a new character. I wonder who it will be. See ya in a week please read and review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Azumanga Emblem 5

Chiyo and Ayumu had been waiting on the grass in the clearing for a while when they saw Yomi and Tomo enter the clearing with Sakaki overhead coming down for a landing.

"Your highness are you all right," Yomi said quickly dismounting her horse and rushing to Chiyo.

Chiyo stood up to meet her guard nodding that she was ok, "I'm fine", Chiyo said (to which Yomi sighed in relief) before looking at her guards with worry, "Are both of you ok?"

"Yes were fine," Yomi said grinning, "It will take more then curs like that to defeat us."

"Yeah the most danger we faced was falling of our horse when your dragon friend popped in," Tomo said as she dismounted, pointing to Sakaki as the wyvern rider was also dismounting her ride.

"That must have been scary," Ayumu said walking up to Chiyo and Yomi.

"Oh yeah, nearly cut them to ribbons, their lucky I have excellent self control," Tomo said to, which Yomi rolled her eyes, Tomo then looked at Ayumu with a confused expression that Ayumu mirrored with her own confused expression.

"So who is she anyway," Tomo asked pointing at Ayumu.

"Her name Ayumu, she saved me earlier from a bandit," Chiyo said smiling at Ayumu. "And the wyvern knight is Sakaki from the Kaneda air force," Chiyo said pointing at said wyvern knight.

"Hello y'all," Ayumu said waving.

"Hello," Sakaki said quietly and with a slight bow.

Yomi greeted them both quickly before looking at Chiyo in alarm, "You were attacked!"

"Yes, but Ayumu handled it," Chiyo said. Yomi sighed in relief before gaining an expression of remorse. "Sending you away to hide was a bad idea, I'm sorry for lack of forethought your highness," Yomi said, bowing to Chiyo.

"Its no trouble at all, there was a lot of them and we didn't have very many options," Chiyo said, uncomfortable at having Yomi bow to her.

"The circumstances do not matter, I failed in keeping you safe. I will not let that happen," Yomi insisted, looking Chiyo in the eye as she spoke.

"I sure you will do a great job Yomi, and thank you," Chiyo said smiling.

"Great now that Yomi is done what are going to do next and are these two coming with us," Tomo said pointing to Sakaki and Ayumu.

"I would like to come along and help, if ya don't mind," Ayumu said smiling happily.

"I have been ordered to escort the princess to the Kaneda capital," Sakaki said coolly while she scratched her wyvern behind the head frills to its joy if the purring noise coming off of it was any indication.

"I see the Kaneda information network is as fast and as well informed as is told," Yomi said turning to face Sakaki, who nodded at Yomi's statement.

"We had been hearing reports that the empire of Sidia were increasing their military movements." Sakaki said gaining the attention of the group.

"Sidia, that's the empire which is made up of many islands correct," Yomi said looking thoughtful.

"Yes, they have always been very aggressive, always trying to obtain more lands but we never suspected they could gain the force to attack your nation. They had disguised themselves very well and had managed to get a large force into your country without anyone noticing." Sakaki said, "When the palace was attacked a messenger bird was sent to the capital informing them of what had happened and one to me telling me to escort the princess to Kaneda."

"Man talk about speedy work," Tomo said whistling.

"Do you have any more information that may help," Yomi asked.

"How about my parents, any news there," Chiyo asked hopeful for news.

"Just that the empire has hired many bandits and marauders to sweep the country, sadly that is all," Sakaki said sadly.

"That's just great," Yomi sighed. Chiyo just looked down sadly.

"So what are we going to do," Ayumu asked. Yomi pulled out her map and looked at it closely.

"Well at the moment we are here," Yomi said pointing near the bottom tip of a large triangular country surrounded on three sides by ocean with the top part of the country bordering a mountain range that was starting territory of Kaneda. "Sakaki do you know where most of the enemy forces are?"

"Most of them are stationed in the east, with smaller groups in the middle," Sakaki answered looking over Yomi shoulder at the map.

"Ok then, if we go along the western coast we should be able to make good time and avoid the main force, and if we can get a ship near the Kaneda border we can cross over without having to go through the mountain range." Yomi said rolling up the map.

"I know of some villages nearby that we can restock supplies at," Sakaki said.

"Good idea, we only carried the minimum for speed reason so we could use a restock," Yomi said getting back on her horse.

"Does that mean we have start moving again?" Tomo asked, she was swiftly answered by Yomi saying 'yes', Tomo groaned as she pulled herself back onto the horse.

Chiyo and Ayumu where getting back on their ride as well as Sakaki getting on her wyvern, "I'll lead the way," Sakaki said, she and her wyvern taking of into the air.

"Ok then lets go," Yomi said following Sakaki with Chiyo and Ayumu following behind Yomi.

/

They had been traveling for a couple of hours when came out of the woods to see a large valley with a couple of small villages in it they could also see bandits sneaking up on the villages which were in the right and left corners of the valley, though by using the dips and trees in the valley were concealed from the village.

"Those bandits are trying to attack the villages," Sakaki said in alarm.

"We have t help them," Chiyo said horrified at the though of more innocents being hurt.

"Agreed, here's the plan me and Tomo will run interference with the bandits while Sakaki warns the villages, Ayumu you stay behind and protect Chiyo," Yomi said getting her lance ready as Tomo slid off the horse.

"No, I want to help," Chiyo said defiantly and much to everyone's shock.

"But princess it is too dangerous," Yomi said, the shock of Chiyo's statement written on her face.

"I have to help, there are innocent people out there and I cannot stand back and not help them if they are in need," Chiyo said her eyes filled with strength that reminded her of the queens eyes. "I won't do anything foolish, while Sakaki warns the village the bandits are closer to I will warn the other one, after that I will retreat away from the fighting."

Everyone in the group blinked owlishly at Chiyo's very logical statement.

"If that is what the princess wish's then so be it," Yomi said before turning to Ayumu, "Keep her safe ok."

"Don't ya worry I'm on it," Ayumu said with thumbs up.

"Ok then lets do this," running toward the bandits, Yomi headed toward the front of the bandit pack as Sakaki and Chiyo headed to the villages.

The bandits became aware of the groups presence when a wildcat typhoon crashed into their left flank. Moving far quicker then the bandits Tomo tore through their ranks causing confusion and discord as she went.

As the front of the pack started getting wind of what had happened Yomi crashed into their ranks, attacking with swift hit and run tactics. Even though the bandits were using axes and had the weapon advantage Yomi's lance still heavily damaged any bandit that she crossed.

During all of this Sakaki had flown over the battle to reach one of the villages, after warning them of the attack she readied her lance and quickly joined the battle. Dive bombing the bandits on the left who scattered from the aerial assault.

With all the chaos the bandits suddenly had to deal with none of them noticed Chiyo and Ayumu reach the village in the left corner of the valley.

/

"Bandits are coming," Chiyo yelled as Tadakichi quickly came to a stop within the village gates. Ayumu was pleased with this, having little experience on riding horse at full speed.

The villagers gasped at this and when one of them went up the wall surrounding the village and saw the bandits. As the villagers quickly ran about to secure the place down one of them walked up to Chiyo. A young Woman with dark hair, a dark tan, and an axe strapped to her back.

"Thanks for the warning about the bandits, has the other village been warned yet," she asked.

"Yes my friend has already warned them and she and my other friends are now fighting the bandits," Chiyo said.

"Let me help fight them off then," She said unclasping the axe from her back. "The name's Kagura nice to meet you."

"I'm Chiyo and this is Ayumu," Chiyo said, Ayumu supplying a weak wave. Kagura nodded to her before rushing toward the fight with a battle cry.

/

The bandits that had managed to escape the notice of the other three warriors soon ran into Kagura as she crashed into them like a tidal wave, knocking bandits into the air with the powerful swings of her axe. Even though the bandits were also using axes the difference between them and Kagura was very wide and very easy to see.

At one point in the battle Kagura and Tomo had managed to meet back to back.

"I can tell your not part of bandits, so who re you," Tomo asked as she parried a bandits attack then took him out with one of her own.

"I from one of the villages, a girl named Chiyo said you guys were fighting the bandits so I came to help," Kagura said as she swung her axe at one of the bandits, sending him flying.

"Lets see who can kick the most bandit ass," Tomo said before launching herself at the bandits.

"That's not fair you started earlier then I did," Kagura said before going to attack some more bandits that had approached her.

/

With the combined effort of Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki, and Kagura they drove of the bandits completely. The four gathered near the entrance of the village that Chiyo warned.

"Hey Sakaki is that you? Didn't know you were with this battle," Kagura said after noticing the wyvern knight.

"Hello Kagura," Sakaki said with a nod.

"So you two know each other?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah Sakaki goes to a lot of the villages on the western coast so she stops by every now and again when she has the time," Kagura said, before laughing slightly, "Guess I forgot to introduce myself to you, names Kagura." She said extending her hand toward Yomi.

"Nice to meet you Kagura I'm Yomi," Yomi said shaking her hand.

"I'm so glad we were able to help," Chiyo aid sighing in relief with Ayumu nodding in agreement.

"So Sakaki what are you doing anyway," Kagura said turning toward Sakaki.

"I'm escorting Chiyo to the Kaneda border," Sakaki said.

"Really," Kagura said rubbing her chin in thought, "You know what I'd like to come along if you don't mind."

"What really?" Chiyo asked as the other members of the grouped looked to Kagura in confusion.

"Yeah, just got a good feeling about it," Kagura said with a nod.

"You really do things without thinking it through," Sakaki said as she, Yomi and Chiyo sweatdropped. Tomo and Ayumu looked elated at having Kagura join.

"Awesome our group gains another member," Tomo said loudly putting her arm on Kagura's shoulder

"Yeah, now we're super tough," Ayumu said, having dismounted Tadakichi and put her arm on Kagura's other shoulder. The three laughed loudly as the other members of their group just sighed. It seemed that their grouped had gained another member unexpectedly.

/

Here's the next chapter peoples, with the introduction of Kagura. Woot. Read and review and if you notice any grammar issues feel free to poin them out and I'll fix them. After this chapter I need to figure out what happens next oh boy. See you next week. Biodragon


	6. Chapter 6

Azumanga Emblem chapter Extra.

About a Wyvern.

"Sakaki I've been wondering something," said Yomi as she, Chiyo and Sakaki sat around a fire. They had been traveling for a while and found a clearing to camp in for the night. Ayumu, Tomo and Kagura were on the other side of the clearing goofing around and having some fun.

"Hm?" Sakaki said turning from brushing her wyverns neck to look at Yomi.

"While I know Kaneda has a massive air force I don't think I ever heard of a wyvern rider in their army, I thought the their usually mounts were pegasi," Yomi said eyebrow raised as she looked at the wyvern Sakaki was petting. Chiyo perked up at this and looked at Sakaki curious about what her answer would be, also putting in her own question, "What's your wyverns name miss Sakaki?"

Sakaki smiled at her wyvern before answering Chiyo, "Her name is Maya, and Yomi your right the normal ride for the air force are pegasi. My case is a rare one," Sakaki said softly.

"Would you mind telling us?" Chiyo asked. Sakaki looked thoughtful for a moment, looking at Maya as the wyvern happily relaxed. Turning to Chiyo Sakaki smiled and said ok.

"When I was a little girl I came upon a wyvern cub as I was exploring one of the mountains near my town. The cub was about the size of a large dog, brown with slight spots and on its forehead it had a stripes that seemed to look like an axe. The cub and me seemed to bond and I played with the cub for the rest of the day. The next day when I went to find the cub again I couldn't, for days I searched for the cub, but I never found it. Later after enrolling in the academy for pegasi knights I found that even though I was skilled in most of the subjects, the pegasi did not like me. No matter what skill I have if I couldn't get a pegasus to let me ride it I was not going to become a knight." Sakaki said faded sadness showing in her eyes as she remembered a time long ago.

"I had gone into the mountains to relax when I was confronted by a large gray wild pegasus. It had me cornered when something large flew over and landed between the pegasus and me. It was a wyvern, and with one roar it scared the pegasus off. At first I thought I had been saved from one death only to be put in another, but when the wyvern turned to me it only looked at me and bumped its head against me purring. Looking at it closely I saw that it was the wyvern cub that I had played with as child. I was very happy to be reunited. I went back to the academy and Maya followed me back. Though many in the academy were shocked and disapproving my head trainer suggested I try riding Maya. Maya didn't hesitate once and that first time we flew, it was breathtaking," Sakaki said with a happy sigh, remembering her and Maya's first flight.

Throughout her story Chiyo had been engrossed, eyes wide with amazement. Yomi was equally amazed, but hid it better then Chiyo.

"That was the most amazing story I've ever heard," Chiyo said beaming at Sakaki.

"That really is amazing," Yomi agreed nodding.

Sakaki blushed slightly, having forgotten that she had an audience while remembering how she and Maya met. "Thank you," She said owing her head to hide her blush.

"And her I thought you couldn't talk for more then a minute," Yomi joked, laughing a little as Sakaki blushed harder.

"Umm, Sakaki? May I pet Maya, if she doesn't mind that is?" Chiyo asked hesitantly as she inched toward the resting wyvern.

"Sure, just be slow and see how she reacts," Sakaki said as Chiyo sat down next to her. Slowly Chiyo reached toward Maya, stopping when one of the wyvern's eyes opened lazily. Maya turned her head sniffing Chiyo's hand (which was shaking slightly from Chiyo's nervousness) before moving so Chiyo's palm was touching her face. Sighing in relief Chiyo happily petted Maya as Sakaki and Yomi looked on smiling. Yomi stopped staring as she heard the other members of their group increase their ruckus.

"Man what are they up too," Yomi thought to herself with a sigh.

/

"I'm telling you I beat the most."

"No way I beat the most."

Tomo and Kagura had been fighting like this for quite some time. Ayumu had been oblivious to the bickering and was roasting something over the campfire. Kagura paused in her attack on Tomo to stare at what Ayumu was roasting.

"Uh, Ayumu what are you roasting," Kagura said staring at what looked like a black pickle on the end of Ayumu's stick. Tomo stopped bothering Kagura to stare at the thing as well.

"It's a food from my home town, the village special," Ayumu said smiling vacantly.

"And what is it made of?" Tomo asked, Kagura nodding in agreement as she continued wondering what the mage was making.

"Ya know I'm not sure. Never bothered too ask," Ayumu said as she tapped her chin in puzzlement, Tomo and Kagura just sweatdropped at Ayumu's answer.

"So where are you from anyway," Kagura asked, leaning back on her elbows.

"Ahh, my town is called Osaka and is on a island off the east coast of Kaneda,"

"Osaka? Mmmm," Tomo said, getting a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey that's a ways off, how did you get some of that food so far from home?" Kagura asked rising an eyebrow at Ayumu as she took a bite out of her mysterious snack.

"I was given this before I left, been keeping it in my bag," Ayumu said as she happily ate. Tomo and Kagura both shuddered at that, "What else does she keep in there?" they both thought.

Yomi yelling to them to turn in for the night shook them from their thought, to which Tomo made a bit of a fuss until Yomi threatened to not let Tomo ride her horse the next morning which got Tomo to quickly dive into her sleeping bag. The group settled down, Sakaki taking first watch, and gathered their strength for the journey ahead.

/

Sorry, sorry, sorry for this being so late. Last week was so bothersome

But that's an excuse, I wil try to avoid being late from now on.

Just a quick chapter to get some character development and bonding done. Those familiar with fire emblem games will see I was going for something of a in between mission base conversation feel here. It's funny at first I was going to have Sakaki be a pegasus knight, but after thinking about it I thought that a wyvern knight fit more. That and wyvern Maya is awesome :D I blame How to train my dragons for some of that inspiration. Next Friday is another battle and hopefully my mind gives me something more to work with. See ya.


	7. Chapter 7

This story is on hiatus for a while as I rework some of the past chapters and plan out the future chapters. Thanks to the readers and reviewers and I hope then when I post again the content will be worth the wait. Cya


End file.
